dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy Elias-Fahn
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |family = Tom Fahn (spouse) Jonathan Fahn (brother-in-law) Michael Fahn (brother-in-law) Melissa Fahn (sister-in-law) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1990-present |status = Active |agent = Acme/Posh Voices |website = Dorothy Fahn }}Dorothy Ann Elias-Fahn (born March 13, 1962), also known by the alias Dorothy Melendrez, is an American voice actress. She is married to voice actor Tom Fahn. She's best known for voicing Kaoru Kamiya in Rurouni Kenshin, Konan in Naruto: Shippuden, Meryl Stryfe in Trigun, Naru Narusegawa in Love Hina, Tomoe Kashiwaba in Rozen Maiden, Chizuru Minamoto in Kanokon, and Youko Nakajima in The Twelve Kingdoms. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Caline Bustier Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Rich Wife (ep. 19), Latika Baby (ep. 31), Shizuka (ep. 37) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Airi, Villager (ep. 2), Mika (eps. 9-10), Aki (ep. 31) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Petasos (ep. 15), Yoshiko Kayama (ep. 18) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - An / Natsumi Ginga, Kaoru (ep. 64), Jamanen (ep. 65) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Nurse (ep. 41), Girl Student A (ep. 54), Girl Student 2 (ep. 55), Piano Teacher (ep. 55), Boy (ep. 57) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Cyprine, Ptilol (Viz Dub) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Mayu's Mother (ep. 12), Patricia (ep. 14), Tatsuo's Mother (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze dub) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Anju, Cafeteria Lady (ep. 5), Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Kaoru Kamiya, Mikan (ep. 48), House Wife (ep. 90) (Media Blasters dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Miyu Yamano (2nd voice; eps. 8-26) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Space Gate (ep. 1) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Hamushi *''Trigun'' (1998) - Meryl Strife *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Louise Ferry (ep. 8) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Lillymon, Yuko Kamiya, Otamamon *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Omiyo (ep. 5), Townswoman (ep. 6) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Lillymon, Yuko Kamiya, Daitirimon, Maria, Otamamon, Actress (ep. 37), Mrs. Motomiya (ep. 39), Rosa (ep. 46), Palmon (ep. 50) *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Reiko, Aiko Date (ep. 53) *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Rei *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Françoise Arnoul (Cyborg 003) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Mayumi Wong, Rai "Curly" Aishuwarya, Harpymon (ep. 12), Ganguro Girl (ep. 19), Babamon (ep. 26) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Clea Maltese, Rosa *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Mimori Kiryu *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Floramon (ep. 4), TorikaraBallmon (ep. 19), Poyomon (ep. 42) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Additional Voices *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Non *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Shizuku, Sanae (ep. 6), Mrs. Utamaro (ep. 8), Mistress (ep. 9) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Vivian, Reporter (ep. 3), Rena (ep. 4), Receptionist (ep. 5), Screaming Witness (ep. 5), Stock Market Reporter (ep. 6), Kia's Mother (ep. 8), Nona (ep. 13), News Anchor (eps. 14, 16 & 26), Announcer (eps. 25-26) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Mai Kagetsu, Additional Voices *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Sherry Walken, Katherine (ep. 2), Maria's Friend (ep. 2), Woman (ep. 5), Maggie (ep. 7), Female Caddie (ep. 9), Blond Woman (ep. 10), Maria's Co-Worker (ep. 10), Secretary (ep. 15), Female Announcer (ep. 22) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Wina Lightning, Justina Valca (ep. 15) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Lupa, Djem (eps. 22-23), Djem's Mother (ep. 22) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Ms. Karat, Cornell (ep. 30) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Professor Misato Ochi, Yoshino Soma, Shun'o (eps. 13-43), Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Valentine de Villefort *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Mother (eps. 24-25) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Sneech's Mother, Jane (ep. 5), Queen (ep. 30), Girl (ep. 33) *''Tokko'' (2006) - Yukino Shiraishi, Mrs. Shindō (ep. 10), Reporter (ep. 12) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Delphinium, Bandit (ep. 32), Old Woman (ep. 33) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Asuka Fan 1, Rin (ep. 14) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Poco's Sister, Woman (ep. 2), Female Local (ep. 11) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) - Maiko Ogure (ep. 4) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Cyprine, Ptilol *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Margaret Liones, Jillian, Young Griamore *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Clerk (ep. 1), Child (ep. 4) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Hanako (ep. 1), LOL Woman (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''ID-0'' (2017) - Councilor Anai (ep. 11) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Bernadette Cavendish (ep. 19), Maril Cavendish (ep. 19) *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Taro Makimura, Ryo Asuka (young) *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Mrs. Ōno, Fujita, Girl 1, Granny, Older Female Shopkeeper, Woman *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Nerine OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Momo (Animaze Dub) *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Yumeji Hanagata *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Yoshiko Sagisaka, Additional Voices Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Fujiko Mine (Animaze dub) *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Toto Ni *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Operator *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Additional Voices (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''The Laws of the Universe Part 0'' (2015) - Shizuka Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices External Links *Dorothy Elias-Fahn at the Internet Movie Database *Dorothy Elias-Fahn at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions